A Dark Web
by Nikkione
Summary: What happens when Ichigo's Inner Hollow decides to intervene during a VERY inappropriate time? What happens when a dark proposition is made to Rukia? ...WARNING: Several LEMON Chapters!...Enjoy and thankyou for reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive!," by Sir Walter Scott (1771 - 1832) ...

* * *

"Y-you're NOT Ichigo!," Rukia said as she attempted to cover herself with a piece of wadded up comforter that was just out of reach.

"No, I'm not, but I am the one in _control_ of Ichigo…who, incidentally, just happens to be inside of _YOU_. It's a little late to try and act all innocent with me now, don't you think?"

"I don't want to do this with _YOU_. Now get off of me!"

Having heard her plea, the powerful Hollow smiled sadistically and began moving his hand south along Rukia's body. As his other hand continued to pin back her hands, rendering her defenseless, he began diligently massaging her folds while intently watching her expression. She tried futilely to resist the shockwaves of pleasure signals he was sending to her body…but the effort of resisting him, seemed to make her body respond even more.

"Huhnnn, y-you need to stop!"

"But you're enjoying it so much, why should I?," hollow-Ichigo questioned as a deranged smile formed at the corners of Ichigo's face.

"Unhhh, B-Because this is so wrong. You know him better than anyone! You know he wouldn't want this-"

"Who cares what Ichigo wants? Did he care what _you_ wanted when he fell asleep inside of you just now?"

"_What_?!! …No, no he didn't. You must have simply overtaken him, like you always do when he loses control of himself!"

"Sure Rukia," the Hollow said sarcastically, "that _COMPLETELY_ explains it., I mean, it couldn't _POSSIBLY_ be that he's a teenager who comes three minutes after you start having sex because he's inexperienced. Face it, this boy has no stamina or a freaking clue how to get you off…"

Rukia stared at the Hollow in shock as the truth of his words washed over her. Ichigo had done so many valiant things in such a short amount of time that she really had forgotten the reality of things. She was a fool to have envisioned perfect sex from such an innocent boy. Her cheeks reddened with shame as she cast her eyes away from the Hollow and toward Ichigo's super hero comic book collection, set carefully off to one side of his desk.

"…I'm such an idiot.," she thought while turning her face to one side of the pillow, trying to hide her forming tears from the smug hollow. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction of being right…

"Hey now, I wasn't trying to upset you. In fact, if anything, I was offering you a solution to your problem! Me! …And I'm just dying for a little action right now.," and to prove his point, he began pushing himself deeper into her. She gasped in shock.

"Yeah, that feels good...don't ya think, Rukia?"

"S-Stop! I don't want this!"

The hollow began to withdraw himself slowly from her body…before Hollow-Ichigo moved his hands on either side of her tiny frame and thrust himself _deeply_ within her once more. She gasped in surprise and then blushed as she felt the moisture from her body increase to accommodate his added depth. …She closed her eyes tightly in frustration and began clenching her fists and the muscles within her body.

"You're really making way too big a deal out of this. Why don't you just pretend I'm him? It's not that hard of stretch, now is it?? And speaking of a hard stretch-"

"Damn you, I said NO! You're not him! If he ever found out-"

"-But it's so _tempting _isn't it? ...Don't worry Rukia, it's not like him and I talk much. I promise you, he'll never even know."

"Right. You expect me to take the word of a Hollow?"

"Well, I certainly think I've proven myself, don't you? I've literally been at Ichigo's beck and call lately, haven't I? Don't I deserve a little satisfaction on occasion, Rukia? It'll be our little secret…you really _can_ trust me."

"If he ever found out, he'd-"

"-He'd what, Rukia? Leave you? Do you honestly think he'd tell you to move on because he no longer loves you? …Like I said already, I'm the one _currently_ inside you. What makes you think he wouldn't abandon you anyway based on what we're _already_ doing? …This really is a win-win for both of us, if you ask me."

"…I can't."

"Suit yourself. …Just don't say I didn't attempt to convince you first-"

"-_First_?!! What the hell is that supposed to mean-"

Hollow Ichigo pulled out of her violently just before replacing himself with two fingers. And just as she became enraged and was about to thrash about and scream, he covered her mouth with his free hand…

"Shh…Karin and Yuzu are sleeping just a few walls away. Just imagine what they'd think of Ichigo if they found you naked and struggling against me? Do you think you could live with yourself if you made them think their brother was a _**rapist**_, Rukia?"

…Rukia gasped out a quick breath, turned her face towards the window and closed her eyes as tears ebbed from the corners. She would never allow Ichigo to feel shame from his family or for what was about to follow…no, she would bear the brunt of this burden entirely on her own. Somehow, she would endure…

* * *

Author's note:

Did you like this? Should I continue?

R & R, thank you…


	2. Chapter 2

"The only art her guilt to cover, To hide her shame from every eye, To give repentance to her lover, And wring his bosom, is, to die." - _Oliver Goldsmith_

* * *

Ichigo's hand gently caressed the side of her face as his lips pressed against hers tenderly…any _other_ woman would have swooned at such a sensual intimation. ...However, Rukia Kuchiki's affect remained indifferent and apathetic. …Her present state of guilt was all-consuming, her eyes remained vacant orbs while her lips were scantly parted against his.

…It was surreal, her body was going through the motions while her mind remained an inactive participant. She was not unlike a posable doll as her attention level was scarcely enough to discern she was even aware of his presence. Her mood was reaching greater heights of toxicity as last evening's events replayed themselves in a constant loop, again and again, occupying her every thought.

…And unfortunately for Rukia, her odd behavior was not lost on Ichigo. …After a few more failed kissing endeavors, he finally gave up and stopped trying altogether.

"Hey there, anyone home?," Ichigo asked Rukia with a slight grimace.

"…Huh? Oh, …nothing, I'm fine. …_What_?!! …Look, I'm sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night.," she said while avoiding his eyes.

"Really? That's weird, I slept great for a change. _What_?!! …Are you sure you're ok? Cause' you don't seem like it. I can tell something's bothering you."

"…You can?," Rukia said, quickly trying her best to mask any signs of guilt.

"Yes, and well…to tell you the truth, I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner.," he said looking away from her.

"Y-You mean to tell me you already know?," she asked with trepidation.

"Well yeah, it's written all over your face. ...And besides that, you've been acting really weird all morning. …I knew we were going to have to deal with this sooner or later… Don't worry, we'll face him together, you just let me know if I say or do anything stupid, ok? This really doesn't have to be a big deal.," he said, soothingly, while embracing her as one of his hands absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair.

"-But Ichigo, _I_ don't know how to handle this!! Don't you think this should be more of a concern to _YOU_?!!," she said with outrage as she pushed herself away from him.

"Please, I barely know the guy! Trust me, you have **WAY more _experience _**with him than I do! And I know **you two are alot closer _now_ **than you used to be."

"Y-You can't be serious…I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ YOU JUST SAID THAT TO ME!!," she said wide-eyed…just before punching him squarely in the face.

Ichigo immediately fell to his knees. Both of his hands clasped over his nose as his whole face began to swell up. And after the initial shock wore off, he started yelling-

"-WHA THE HELB?!! HEETH _YOUR_ BROTHER!," he said as blood dribbled out from between his fingers and onto his favorite pair of jeans.

Rukia was momentarily stunned. _BROTHER_?? This whole time Ichigo had been discussing Byakuya. …Of course, now everything he said made sense. She'd forgotten that Ichigo had mentioned, just yesterday, that he'd hoped she would formally introduce them as a 'couple' to her only remaining family member.

"-AND YOU MATHE ME BITHE MY TONGK!"

It was an understandable mistake, Ichigo had no idea that she'd been abused by his inner-hollow only _hours_ ago…and yet…Ichigo's ignorance of her plight was SO DAMNED INFURIATING-

"-WHA THE FUTH IS YOUR PROBLEBB, RUK-YA?!"

"…My problem? My problem is that you're a _COMPLETE IDIOT_!," she said as she huffed back into the house as her frustration began manifesting itself in the form of tears that she refused to allow him to see…

Ichigo was stunned. He stared at the house for several seconds and continued to gawk long after she entered it and he'd heard her slam the door to her bedroom, loudly.  
…Within minutes, a stuffed toy lion plushy had waltzed out of the front door, rendering a look of contempt on his felt-lined face.

"Rukia is crying and it's all your fault! What did you _do_?? ," Kon yelled, his paws planted firmly on his hips.

"Nothinth! (sigh)…I thinth I neeth some helb with thith…can you juth go and geth me a paper towelb or somthinth?," Ichigo asked while still crouching on the ground and tilting his head back.

Kon closed his eyes and moved his head dramatically from side to side as he then crossed his arms in front of his stuffed chest.

"Pleath Kon, juth do ith, I'm bleedin' all over the plathe!"

"Uh-uh. No way, Ichigo, you made my precious Rukia cry. In my opinion that means you must'a done _something_ wrong. And since that's the case, you can just go clean this mess up all by yourself!," Kon said condescendingly, strutting back into the house while making a very distinct *squeaky* noise with every step he took.

"Thathss great! …Thanth for nothinth!!," Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes.

…..

Rukia stealthily removed her sketch pad from the teacher's drawer of Ichigo's desk. She then quickly ran back to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Her head started clearing itself of her troubles, as she began to draw. …It was just something she did when she was sad or bored. *sigh*…Today, she was both.

After a few hours, she heard a distinct knock at her door.

"Come in.," she said in a daze, still adding some finishing details and shading to her latest rendition she'd titled "'_Chappy' in Uniform_."

Ichigo opened the door, setting one foot hesitantly in her doorway. ...Just before approaching her, he chivalrously pulled some long-stemmed hand-picked flowers out from behind his back, and quietly muttered *ahem* nervously before stepping into her bedroom.

"Listen, about this morning… I guess I was being a little insensitive and I really didn't mean to upset you.," he said earnestly.

Rukia looked skeptically at Ichigo, …before rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Leave it to you to apologize for something that _I_ started. I'm the one who should be saying 'sorry.,'" she said as she took the flowers and put them into a vase that had otherwise been holding randomly colored marbles.

"If you want to wait a little longer to let Byakuya know about us, that's fine with me. I just don't want him to think I'm avoiding him. I mean, if somebody started dating one of my Sisters, I'd sure want to meet the guy…well, before scaring the crap out him, that is.," he said with a smirk as he lingered close to the doorway.

"Speaking of family, will you just get in here, already? Yuzu and your Dad wouldn't mind, but I don't want Karin to think you're a stalker.," she said as she closed the door, locked it, and pulled him onto her bed.

Ichigo laid down next to her and had just begun to relax…when he felt a sharp jab from a peice of spiraled wire. ...Not only was the metal poking his back uncomfortably, it had also just ripped a large hole into his favorite shirt. Perfect.

Ichigo reached underneath himself and pulled out the smushed sketchpad. He eyed the ridiculous drawing for a few seconds, before letting loose a snicker.

"What? Don't laugh, I spent _hours_ on that!," Rukia said defensively.

"Yeah, I can tell. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Besides, I think it's hysterical that you have the ugly bunny wearing a 'Would you like fries with that?' pin. …Wait, you mean you _didn't_ want it to be funny? Oh, come on! I mean, why else would anybody draw something like this?!!"

"Stop insulting my drawings! It's not my fault you're not looking at it the right way! Look at the _letters_ in the word '_fries_.' You see? They're rainbow colored. See? That illustrates creativity. This is _ART_!," she stated vehemently.

"Art, huh? You ARE aware that you sketched a bunny rabbit dressed as a McDonald's cashier, right? …And another thing, _Picasso,_, you drew this using my little Sister's Crayons."

"No, no! I'll have you know I gave those back! This box belongs to me and they just happen to be 'oil pastels,' not *ahem* crayons. And anybody even remotely creative would've known that, _Monsieur_!"

"Fine. I give up. It's a masterpiece. …You're ex_haust_ing.," he said as mid-yawn.

"Hmm…you know, an afternoon nap sounds pretty good right now.," she managed to get out, just before yawning herself…

Rukia was lightly stirred awake as she felt his warm tongue run along her exposed left shoulder. It was dark out now, but the moonlight bathing the room seemed to have softened up everything within its glow. Yes, between the moon, the warm blankets, and the feel of his naked skin pressed up against hers; the anger and frustration she'd felt earlier seemed to have all but washed away. …Everything seemed anew as she enjoyed the feel of his soft touch…

"Mmmm, that's nice.," she moaned as one of his hands slid along her waist and gently stroked a breast.

Her eyes remained closed as she felt him kiss her shoulder all the way up to her ear and begin nibbling slightly. It tickled her, but it was in that sensually _good_ way. She smiled in the dark as the tickling became more intense. Then the nibbling grew harder, turning into biting. Every bite and spark of pain was followed by the sensation of him licking and sucking it all away… The pain grew more intense with every bite, but for some strange reason…the after effects felt _**insanely**_ more pleasurable the longer he continued. Rukia's body was writhing, becoming absolutely _intoxicated_ from this new experience…

"Mmm, _more_…," she quietly pleaded as she rolled further forward, though remaining on her side, slightly facing away from him.

He bit down on a lobe once more, forcing her neck to tilt upwards, as he pressed himself up against her. He began melding himself against her curves, spooning her hips with his own. Instinctively, she parted her legs and wrapped one foot around one of his calves, pressing his hardened length strategically against herself.

He gently ran his hand down the length of her back, before reaching his hand down between their bodies and placing himself just inside of her. Rukia moaned and slid back into his body as he pushed himself forward into her. She placed her palms against the headboard and pushed against it as hard as possible.

"**Ohhhnnn...**"

"-That voice, _NO_-!!," she cried out loudly before a hand clamped down hard, covering her mouth as she attempted to pull away…

"-Shh, don't spoil it, you we're being so _cooperative_ tonight…," and, having said that, he nuzzled his face into the back of her neck…just before plunging himself deeply into her body as he simultaneously bit down on her earlobe _hard_.

"NNCHiGO!," she screamed out, though it came out muffled as his hand remained firmly constrained against her mouth. And then, the two of them stopped struggling and froze just as-

*knock, knock*

"Rukia? …It's Karin. Are you ok? …Dad thought he heard…hmm, Are you even in there?"

*silence*

"Hmm…ok, guess she must be out with Ichigo or something. 'HEY DAD, SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE. IT MUST'VE BEEN THE NEIGHBOR'S CAT AGAIN. …NEXT TIME, YOU CAN CHECK THINGS OUT BY YOURSELF…OR BETTER YET, BUY A _DOG_! …*yawn* …Whatever…I'm going back to bed!"

*silence*

"Now then, where were we?," the Hollow asked as Rukia swallowed her pride and tears…for the second night.

…This time, she couldn't claim the role of 'victim.' She'd, unknowingly yet _willingly,_ participated. …And until he'd spoken, she couldn't even distinguish the difference between the two…it was over, she was lost.

…..

The following morning, Ichigo woke up alone in Rukia's bed. He had a slight case of dry mouth, but otherwise, he felt great. He looked around the room, only to find it…completely bare. Her closet door was open and it's contents had been emptied, and from the looks of things, in a _hurry_.

There were clothes hangers thrown haphazardly all along the carpet. …And then he discovered, taped to the window and just beneath the dusty shade…a sealed envelope. Within it, was a two page letter, hand-written in her typical nonsensical code. After about 40 minutes, he'd finally deciphered it in its' entirety…

"Ichigo,

I need you to know that this  
was incredibly difficult for me. You are  
the most generous, caring, selfless,  
and giving person I have ever known.  
I'll always care for you deeply but I  
have to leave you and this place. For-  
give me, but there is no right way to  
say this. I feel trapped in a dark web of  
my own making. **I think it's better for  
both of us if I remain alone.** No  
rescue attempts, **this is _my_ choice** and  
how things were meant to be. Please  
take care of yourself and your family.

-Rukia"

* * *

(Should I continue? ...)

* * *

Authors Comments:

I Hope you enjoyed it...please R & R and let me know,  
-nic

THANYOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING, YOU MADE MY WEEK!

p.s. any errors in grammar will be fixed (hopefully) within the next day or so, thankyou for your patience, I edit these things myself...and it's exhausting.


	3. Chapter 3

"When all our deeds of glory are laid in front of thee, When you ask what Man hath wrought, Don't rest your eyes on me.." _-C. Dover_

* * *

"…And I thought it would be best to come back home in order to better hone my skills. I was thinking that perhaps, someday soon, I might finally earn a _seat_ in the 13th Division. Well, that is, as soon as my skills have improved enough to qualify for the entrance exam. Um…this would only be possible if I could stay _here_…uh...with your permission of course, Brother.," Rukia bowed as she finished her request.

The Captain of the Sixth Division of the 13 Court Guard Squad wasn't, seemingly, moved in the slightest. He sat at his desk and continued filling out reports without so much as picking his head up to acknowledge his adopted Sister's presence.

"Regardless of your reasons, this will always remain your home and your quarters have remained as you left them… Making a formal appeal to me is unnecessary, as you should well know by now."

"Yes, my apologies, Brother…thank you.," she said humbly as she bowed, once more, acknowledging his reply and dismissal.

"I assume you are still familiar with mealtimes?," he said just as she'd taken her first step in the opposite direction.

"-Oh, uh…yes, yes certainly, Brother.," she said with surprise.

"Then I will see you at morning meal to discuss a plan of action in regards to your precipitous goals."

"..Um, okay?," she said uncertainly, until she caught his alarmingly piercing stare, "I meant, _yes_. Yes, I'll see you at breakfast, Brother.," she said quickly, although she hesitated slightly, just in case he'd anything further to add.

When it became clear he'd finished their brief conversation, she quickly took her leave and hurried off to her room. …As he'd said, everything was just as she'd left it, from her ornately pristine pillowed bedding to her vast collection of used soul candy containers stacked up neatly on the lone shelf. And although she felt a minor ease of tension due to the familiarity of her current surroundings, she couldn't help but feel the emptiness and sterility that came along with them.

All of the items occupying space within her room seemed so extraneous and out of touch with her present persona. They were little more than toys and various memorabilia that seemed representational of a past and former Rukia, not the present-day woman she had become. …And sadly she realized, deep down, that no quantity of insufferably happy "Chappy" paraphernalia could ever replace the aching pain and loneliness she felt over Ichigo's absence…nor would it mend her irreconcilable heart.

She unhappily changed into her night robes…if only she'd thought to bring Yuzu's yellow plaid flannels. …On second thought, even something as benign as comfy human pajamas would only serve to remind her of things better left forgotten.

She firmly adjusted the silk tie of her gown and then sat outside, along the back steps. She'd always enjoyed the view from here, overlooking the placid pond of the vast Kuchiki Estate. …Placing her sketch pad across her lap, she absentmindedly began to draw by the soft glow of a nearby paper lantern. However, unlike other occasions where drawing cleared her thoughts, her present state of unrest began to manifest itself throughout her pictures… As her hands moved along the canvas of their own accord, her mind overflowed with words she'd meant to say, yet remained unspoken…

…Ichigo, forgive me…Ichigo, forget me…

…

Later that night, Rukia laid uncomfortably on her blankets, tossing and turning as her mind was overly-stimulated with a _different _kind of conflict. The images currently swimming around her head had made sleep utterly impossible. Thoughts pertaining to the two nights she'd experienced with Ichigo's Hollow were all-consuming as the hours flew by…

It started out innocent enough…she silently cursed herself for all manner of things she _should_ have done differently. She _should_ have been furious…only, for some reason, she wasn't able to feel that. And she knew it was mainly because Ichigo's inner demon didn't behave like a normal Hollow. After all, most of what he'd done to her was for _her_ gratification. And it was _that_ which truly haunted her. …This Hollow's odd behavior forced her mind to question the very thing she'd been conditioned as a Soul Reaper to accept as Undeniable Truth: **Hollows are _evil_, selfish beings**.

…Well, if _that_ were true than why had he been so attentive to _her_ needs? He could have just as easily had his way with her and let that be the end of it. …Yet, the way he'd stroked her shoulders and tenderly kissed her neck had only made her feel indescribably _good_. …And then she thought back to the way he'd melted her into complete submission when his black fingernails dragged casually down the smooth plain of her stomach as she moaned softly beneath his touch. His hands continued on and on until he slid his fingers deeply inside of her as she involuntarily arched her back.

And then, before she'd even become cognizant of his sudden closeness in proximity, she felt his mouth press firmly against her moist entrance. Before she could even _think_ to protest, he'd already slipped his tongue inside and was slowly, rhythmically licking her. ...And then all she could do was, helplessly, lay back and _feel_...as she was overcome by a warm flush from the gentle caresses of his soft tongue thoroughly laving her tender flesh purposefully. Her body squirmed as she moaned pleasurably under his careful ministrations, ...and he continued relentlessly..

...It wasn't long before she'd felt her face flood with a rush of heat and her pulse begin to quicken, while her body throbbed…and _within moments_ she'd lost herself completely, under the weight of his hands, which firmly held her in place as she began to tremble uncontrollably. And it was only _then_, that he'd become fixated upon entering her body with his own. At that point, she'd finally given in to her increasingly _aching_ need for him, her resistance having been completely worn away...

…As she thought back on it all, she found her hands retracing the same areas where he'd touched her… It felt shameful, yet, she just couldn't seem to _help_ herself. …Afterwards, she became angry and repulsed by her own abhorrent behavior.

"Damn you, you've completely ruined me!," she said as she placed her hands over her face and cried softly in defeat…

...And although she was upset, she'd thought she'd been relatively quiet about it, as she lay there in her room sobbing. ...Little did she realize, her Brother had been just outside her room, listening intently to every (seemingly) _distressing_ sound she'd made…  
…

...

_~ His _Perspective ~

Byakuya Kuchiki's beloved wife, Hisana, had died many years ago. And although he'd achieved his goals of becoming head of the house as well as a revered Captain, his despair over Hisana had left him a colder, darker being. ...And then his world had brightened, as providence had intervened at last, the day Rukia (Hisana's long lost younger sibling) had been welcomed into his clan. Since that day, she had been the only light to have ever graced the Kuchiki Estate...however, now, it seemed the light was dimming...

He'd felt the turmoil Rukia carried within her from the moment he'd witnessed her cross the threshold to his office. He'd easily surmised that something ill-fated must have happened to her in the world of the living. And he'd quickly reasoned that it had, most likely, been something which had transpired between her and that _Substitute_ Soul Reaper.

…Seeing as Byakuya was the only family Rukia had, he felt obligated to assist her using whatever means necessary...but to do that, he needed to piece together _exactly_ what had taken place. And he'd suspected that if he asked her directly, she'd only deny everything and bury her feelings even deeper inside herself. ...Clearly, he would have to use stealth tactics to unearth the information. However, being bred into Nobility kept him from any and all undignified behavior…on the other hand, being a Captain _did_ have its advantages…

...

(~ The following afternoon ~)

...

"Renji, what are you doing all the way over here by the 13th Division? …And how did you know I was back??"

"Well, I _am_ the Lieutenant of Division 6, ya know! Also, I happen to be the guy who just _personally_ delivered your endorsement for a seat, hand written just this morning by Captain Kuchiki, himself."

"Okay, …but why'd he ask you? Like you said, you're a _Lieutenant_, right? So what, he couldn't find anyone else in his _entire _Squad to be his errand boy today??"

"Errand boy?!! Wow, that's _harsh_, …even for you, Rukia."

"...I'm sorry, it's not you. It's just, between all the whispering and staring…I just feel a little weirded-out being back here again."

"Well, don't be! …Not that I go around repeating stuff like this or anything, but I happen to know that the Captain is very pleased that you're home. He's even been nicer to _me_, …said I could '_take my time' _getting back to headquarters this afternoon. And, not for nothing, but _that _hasn't happened since before you left us and went off to the world of the Living."

"Really, he said that? …Why does _this_, you suddenly meeting me _here_ out of the blue, feel just a little bit contrived?," she asked Renji suspiciously.

"Hey, who _cares_? I'm just thrilled to get out of doing drills again with the new recruits! …Look, it's a colossal pain in the ass and pretty much a complete waste of everyone's time anyway! I mean, more than half of them are just useless! …I remember it taking a lot more skill than _that_ to become a Soul Reaper back when _we_ first applied."

"…Yeah, it sure did seem like that at the time. …And, I'll bet our Superiors thought we were pretty _useless_ too! Maybe you should just ease up on them a little..."

"*sigh* …I suppose so. …So, what gives?"

"Meaning?," she warily asked him.

"Well, what made you decide to leave your post in Kara Kura Town? …I know how much you love the world of the living, not to mention that family you stay with. Besides, weren't you sort of _involved_ with Ichi-"

"-Just _STOP_! …Can we _not _talk about him? Talk about the Soul Society, training the newbie's, or Matsumoto's boobs, literally _anything _you want_…_but not _him_!," Rukia said vehemently, as she stopped dead in the middle of the crowded 13th Division Barracks.

"But, you and I used to be able to talk about everything…," Renji replied with a wounded expression, "It can't be _that_ bad, can it? Tell me. What did he _do?_?," Renji asked her again with concern.

"…Why do I get the feeling you're just not going to let this go. *sigh* …Look, Renji, I have a lot of training to schedule today. I'll catch up with you later.," she said as she briskly walked away from him and toward Captain Ukitake's headquarters.

After Renji watched her go, he quickly ran off to the Kuchiki Estate to give a full report of their conversation and what he'd witnessed.

"…And you're certain she only became emotional _after_ you questioned her about the Kurosaki boy?," Byakuya demanded.

"Yes, she just completely shut down after that! There is _definitely_ more going on there than she would tell me, Captain."

"Well, if she won't tell _you, _Renji_,_ then it must be serious."

"Yes, I'm worried about her. …And I can't help but get the feeling that she's protecting Ichigo somehow…," Renji said with some thought, "…You know, maybe I could learn something more if I saw what she brought back here, recently, from the living world.," he finished anxiously.

"Fine, however, anything you discover stays _out _of our records…"

...

(~ 25 minutes later ~)

...

"Captain, I-I think you'd better come in here and take a look at this…," Renji called out urgently as he stared intently at the disturbing doodle.

Within half a moment, Byakuya Kuchiki was standing just behind him. The Captain quickly plucked the sketchpad out of Renji's outstretched hands as his eyes narrowed at the cartoon-like depiction before him.

"Uh, Captain, maybe we should just ask Rukia about this instead of jumping to conclusions.," Renji stated nervously, closing his eyes and kneading his fingers against his inner lids…trying as hard as possible to rub the uncomfortable image away from his mind.

…And as the silence became lengthy and unnerving, Renji turned around slowly, bracing himself for a _strong_ reaction from his Captain.

…However, instead, Renji gasped in shock…as Byakuya Kuchiki was already gone…

* * *

~ Later on that day in Kara Kura Town ~

* * *

To a stranger, it would seem, a very melancholy orange-haired teenager had just entered a candy shop to buy some sweets. Only, what a stranger wouldn't discern, is that this was no ordinary kid…and, this particular kid, didn't have the slightest inclination of making even a _single_ sugary purchase.

…A brooding Ichigo intensely paced back and forth, in front of the register, until the manager of the establishment could be located. The young children, helping out at the store, had promised the teen he wouldn't have long to wait…and so, wait, he didn't.

"Ichigo, what seems to be the trouble?," the man in the green and white striped hat announced with enthusiasm.

"It's about Rukia, Kisuke…did she, by chance, say anything at all to you or stop by here before she-"

-Suddenly, an imposingly dark figure emerged from the shadows within the confines of the shop…though no one saw him enter through any door. The intimidating figure loomed dangerously close to the teen. The two children hid behind the counter as the man in the striped hat stepped out in front of Ichigo. Kisuke maintained a defensive stance against the formidable individual, though somehow he managed to pull off the move while still preserving his sunny, yet _casual _disposition…

"Captain Kuchiki, what a pleasant surprise _this_ is. I do believe it's the first time you've ever been to my shop, I'm honored. So, how can I be of service to you today?"

"Kisuke Urahara, you are still a _former_ Captain, you would do well not to interfere in this engagement as it does not concern you." Byakuya said to Kisuke before turning his head sharply toward the orange-haired adolescent, "_**YOU! **_**What is the meaning of **_**THIS **_**?!!**," he said as one hand dangerously gripped his Zanpakutō, while the other grasped Rukia's crumpled illustration and presented it just inches from Ichigo's face.

"What?!! How should I *gasp*…._**NO!!!," **_Ichigo yelled as his knees gave out from under him and he sank down to the floor, clutching the disturbingly _familiar _amateur depiction. Ichigo's fists tightened along the sides of the thick canvas paper as he intently studied its' content.

…For, within his hands, Ichigo now held Rukia's infamous drawing, ripped straight from the pages of her prized sketch book. On the paper: a large white jaggedly-drawn bunny (with white demon-like eyes and a grotesque smile) was bending over a smaller yellow bunny (adorned with black hair and a sadly-drawn frowny-face)…all while a third, orange-haired, bunny lay _sleeping obliviously_ next to the fornication …or so the large "ZZZ's" coming from it's peaceful-looking face would seem to indicate.

The store manager adjusted his striped hat, before leaning down and firmly yanking the drawing away from Ichigo's tremoring hands. Kisuke stared for it a moment with raised eyebrows while wearing a rather bewildered expression. …And then he slowly lowered the paper and turned his attention back to the **enraged** 6th Division Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad, …before asking (out of _genuine_ interest)-

"So, what made you decide to draw _this_?," Kisuke said, off-handedly, to the Captain with a slight smirk...

(...However, as Urahara would _soon_ discover, Byakuya Kuchiki was _**NOT**_ amused.)

* * *

(*smirk*…to be continued)

* * *

Authors comments: If you liked this, please tell me...also, I will be editing this for the next day or two,

thankyou for your patience and know that I'm working my tail off fixing this (I'm probably doing it right now...) :-)


	4. Chapter 4

"An eye for eye only ends up making the whole world blind." - M. Gandi

* * *

"Damn it! No! Wait!," Jinta yelled, …_*__**CRASH**_* …before quickly ducking back down behind the counter, "Ugh! That's just freaking great…I only _just _finished stocking that shelf about an hour ago!"

"You shouldn't swear, Jinta…," Ururu said as she smoothed out her polka-dotted skirt, which had begun billowing up around her knees from the sudden barrage of dust and soot.

"Yeah? Where _you_ been, Ururu?!! This guy's trashing the place!," Jinta grumbled back.

"…Well, maybe the Soul Reaper will pay for the mess he's making? His clothes look expensive, maybe he can afford it.," Ururu said optimistically.

"Who cares, I say _screw_ him! I'm starting a tab! You're older than me, how do you spell his last name?," Jinta said with unbridled glee as he rubbed his palms together.

"Jinta, you _really_ shouldn't swear…Aaaghh!," Ururu said, as a box of ricey-crispy treats fell off a nearby shelf and rained down over the both of them.

Byakuya Kuchiki was usually a quiet, subtle man…but today, however, all the wrong buttons had been pushed. Kisuke Urahara had no sooner spoken the ill-fated phrase, when he was forced to draw his Zanpakutō quickly to defend himself against the onslaught from the enraged Captain. And, for the past fifteen minutes, Urahara parried blow after blow…as Ichigo Kurosaki remained kneeling despondently on the floor, a stoic statue, completely overwhelmed with guilt and shame.

"_You_, are you going to sit there and allow this man to fight all of your battles for you? Or have you _nothing_ to say in your defense?!!," Captain Kuchiki tauntingly asked Ichigo with smugness, as yet, another of his attacks was deflected by Kisuke.

At that moment, a wall covered from floor to ceiling in boxes of chocolate-covered marsh-mellow puffs was hurled to the floor in a mashed-up heap, …the latest casualty. Ururu's jaw dropped as a frustrated Jinta punched the nearest crumpled box in protest.

"…Captain, this fight is getting expensive. …Might we take this disagreement back to my underground training area? …If not for me, then take pity on the children. It is, after all, _their_ responsibility to maintain the integrity of this store.," Kisuke said with a somber expression as he looked around the shop in dismay, shaking his head slightly as he met Jinta and Ururu's anxious expressions.

"You should be grateful this building is even standing, Urahara. Had I been _really_ displeased, neither you nor this structure would remain. …In any case, I didn't come here to waste my time with _you_. The Kurosaki boy and I have much to _discuss_…," the Captain said looking poignantly at a dejected Ichigo.

"Yeah…about that? What, exactly, is _this_ all about anyway?," Kisuke asked schemingly.

"Yes, my thoughts precisely! …I'd rather have the boy admit his transgressions away from the ears of children. …So where, exactly, is your training area?," the Captain asked with waning patience.

"It's back behind you and to the room off on the left and then straight down…yes, right there. …Just give me one moment.," Kisuke yelled back to the Captain.

"Ichigo, I think it'd be best if you just _accept_ what has happened. Sitting there stewing about it isn't going to change things.," Kisuke said quietly, crouching down beside the depressed teen.

Ichigo sighed and then slowly got up off of the floor. The two then followed the Captain down below and into the makeshift training grounds beneath the shop. Ichigo leaned despairingly against a rock as Urahara tried his hand at the subtle art of reasoning.

"Tell me Captain, what is it you hoped to achieve from your visit here?," Urahara asked inquisitively.

"I really have little interest in discussing matters further with _you_. You should advise your pupil to admit what took place which _forced_ Rukia back to Soul Society….I want him to acknowledge his wrong-doing _before_ I destroy him."

"…I can't admit what I wasn't conscious of. But I can't deny it, either. Just go ahead and do whatever it is you came here to do. …I won't fight you, Byakuya.," Ichigo stated forlornly.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you were _ignorant _of these events?!!," Captain Kuchiki said with a fierce expression.

"Whether you believe it or not, doesn't change the truth. I wasn't aware that part of me _hurt_ her. I fell asleep…what happened during that time is not something I remember… I'm not saying it didn't happen. There's a side to me that I…can't control."

"So, this side, …this _entity _you keep hidden away, can control you during periods of sleep? …I see.," the Captain said with a sense of finality, "Well then, I don't see anything left to discuss…"

And as Byakuya took a step towards Ichigo, once more, Kisuke Urahara placed himself between the two.

"I don't need your protection, Kisuke. Clearly, I can't control this and it's already hurt the person I care about the most! …I think maybe things are better off this way. If Byakuya intends to kill me, I'm not going to let you stand in his way. At this point, I'm beginning to think he'd be doing me a favor…," Ichigo said listlessly, as he stared down at the ground.

"That's fascinating…still, I'm not about to stand aside and let an execution take place within my shop. Ichigo, where's the proof? It was a drawing, that's all…," Kisuke said rationally, "And _you_, Captain, would sentence a man to death based on an assumption? …And without _hearing_ the truth directly from it's source? …I thought you were a fairer man than that, one who prided himself on carrying out the law to the letter. …I mean, besides the picture, what have you got??"

"Do not attempt to manipulate me, Urahara. I have seen the creature that resides within this boy, firsthand. This is more than about what it has done to my _pride_. Ichigo Kurosaki is a menace to the people around him. He has now openly admitted that he cannot control the entity inside himself. As a soul reaper, bound to protect, I see no other alternative than to extinguish its existence…and him along with it if that's the only method of destroying it.," The Captain stated matter-of-factly.

"…But what if there were an alternative?," Kisuke said tentatively.

"What are you doing Urahara-," Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Shh, Ichigo, I'm in the process of saving your life-"

"-I don't want to be SAVED! I DESERVE WHATEVER HAPPENS TO ME-"

At that point, Kisuke pushed Ichigo go to the ground on his stomach. As the boy attempted to get up, Urahara sat on his back, pinning him down while calmly continuing the conversation with Captain Kuchiki.

"Tell me, Captain, does _that _sound like a normal response from a person of sound mind and body? I think you'd agree that up till now this boy has been invaluable to the Soul Society, what with our recent conflict with Sosuke Aizen…wouldn't you agree?"

"Your point?," the Captain reluctantly conceded.

"Well, given his recent list of accolades during the war effort, there might be a lot of questions from the higher-ups, regarding his death. And I would imagine the _unusual _circumstances surrounding him _(_not to mention all of the _innocent_ people involved_),_ would probably come to light as well. …But then again, I'm just a simple store-keep, what would _I_ know?," Kisuke said with a knowing smirk.

(In that second, you could almost _hear_ the nickel drop…as Byakuya Kuchiki was forced to contemplate the repercussions of any action he took against Ichigo…)

"And what would _you_ have me do? …You cannot expect me to let a danger like this go unchecked."

"How about you give me a month to find a resolution. …There has never been a problem like this before…there must be a reason why. If I cannot find the answer, I will hand him over to you, …but only if there is a direct order issued from the Soul Society itself within your hands. Only _then _will I allow you to claim him…"

"…Do you honestly believe a cure for him can be found within a month's time?"

"Well, let's see…hmm, I _did _invent the hogyoku, I am one of the original founders of Research and Development, and I (being his only Teacher thus far) _know_ more than anyone else of what Ichigo is capable of. And besides all that, what have you got to lose, …aside from your _upstanding_ reputation?"

"Very well. I will return in one month. Should I see no improvement to his _condition_ or hear of any further transgressions, you will hand him over to me without dispute…or I will see that you, Urahara Kisuke, share the same fate.," and with that, Byakuya left the dilapidated store through the front door and disappeared through a senkai gate, waiting just outside.

"What's the point of this, Kisuke? You can't change things! I never even knew it was taking control of me…all this time, I never knew."

"Well then, I'd say the first thing we need to do is figure out what allowed it to take control over you in the first place. And, if it had the ability to seize control of you all this time, why wait until now to use it? Clearly, this must have been a fairly recent development. …Well then, there's no since putting it off.," and as soon as he'd uttered the words, Kisuke took the blunt end of his sword and knocked Ichigo out cold.

"You may as well come out…well, that is, unless you'd rather _I _kill you instead of the Soul Society.," Kisuke said as he quickly brought his katana down upon Ichigo's neck. And as the blade barely scraped against flesh, a pale hand reached up and yanked it out of Urahara's grasp and held it against his chest, blade first.

"You want this back, old man? Use it on me like that again and I'll be sure this end of it is the last thing you'll ever see.," the strange voice declared.

"So, you're the other side of Ichigo?"

"I suppose you could call me that. But other than the fact that the two of us happen to share the same body, we have nothing in common.," the Hollow replied back cynically.

"And I take it, you're aware of _everything_?"

"Of course, otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered talking to you…I'd have simply killed you and been done with this. But, I don't exactly have anyplace better to be at the moment… We both know Ichigo wouldn't survive long as a fugitive. Sure, _I_ could survive indefinitely out there…but, his pansy ass, would get us _both_ killed! So, old man, you summoned me here. For what purpose?"

"You want to survive? You're going to need my help. I'll need your cooperation…and you can start by answering this: what's the story behind the drawing?"

"What of it? I saw an opportunity and I took it.," the hollow sneered back as he answered Kisuke.

"How is it you took control of Ichigo so easily?"

"S'easy. I'm part of his spirit energy, we share the same body. Over time my powers have increased…the more Ichigo tries to draw on my powers, the easier it's becoming for me to dominate his Soul. And lately, he's been relying on my power more and more…and every time he's in a weakened or subconscious state, I have the ability to gain control."

"Like now…"

"Yes, he's unconscious right now, so here I am. (*laugh*) But there's even more to it than that. You see, people have tendencies they're not even aware of. …Some guy down the street might scratch his chin while reading the newspaper. Some neighbor girl might bite her nails while mindlessly watching TV…people do things, obliviously, they don't even realize they're doing it.," the Hollow said as he gave Kisuke a twisted smile.

"So, instead of allowing Ichigo to, say, _pick his nose _you-"

"-Made him swallow sedatives! Pretty slick, wouldn't you say?"

"I'd say it _would _have been…if you hadn't chosen to seduce a certain unwilling Soul Reaper Captain's Sister."

The Hollow began laughing hysterically before answering…

"Who the hell said she was _unwilling_?!!"

…

* * *

~ Meanwhile, within the Soul Society ~

* * *

…

"Renji? Are you stalking me, this is getting ridiculous…"

"Look, Rukia, I'm sorry about earlier, but some new information has come to light, and I'm concerned about how you might feel regarding…uh, Ichigo. You need to come with me so I can tell you something.," Renji said hurriedly as he gripped her arm and lead her off to one side of a building in an alleyway.

"What the hell, Renji? Let go of me!," she said through gritted teeth, she was really getting sick of all this man-handling lately.

"I-I think the Captain went to the world of the living to kill Ichigo!"

"WHAT?!! W-Why would he do that?!!," Rukia said anxiously as her eyes widened with realization.

"It was on account of your drawing! …Look, we were worried about you, so we went looking through your things. There it was and before I could talk him out of it-"

"So, Byakuya is going to kill a man based on a CARTOON PICTURE I DREW?!!"

"Wow…ya know, when you put it like _that,_ …it sounds kinda crazy.," Renji said culpably.

…

* * *

~ The Living World ~

* * *

Kisuke and the children were still cleaning up the remnants of the shop as Rukia Kuchiki ran in through the front door…

"I-I got here as fast as I could! Kisuke, Kon told me Ichigo came here, OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THIS PLACE!! ICHIGO?!! W-WHERE IS HE, KISUKE?!!," Rukia demanded breathlessly.

"Well, speak of the Devil. …He's okay. He's just down in the training area, _meditating_.," Kisuke said with a smirk.

"And…my Brother? …_Obviously_, he was here, wasn't he? How on Earth did you stop him?," Rukia asked in awe.

"…Let's just say, we're all on _borrowed_ time. …Anyway, we're still sorting things out here, I'll go down with you if you want to wait a few-,"

…But Rukia had already rushed down the ladder to the faux-desert landscape before Kisuke could finish…

"-minutes…uh, ok then, suit yourself.," Kisuke said shaking his head back and forth, "…Youth is sooo wasted on the young.," he said to himself as he scooped an open crispy treat up off of the floor, blew most of the dust off of it, and then preceded to eat it.

…

Rukia came upon Ichigo as he was practicing a balancing stance with his sword. His eyes were closed in intense concentration and his back slightly turned so that she could only see his profile…

"Ichigo! I was so worried, thank goodness you're alive!," she said as she grasped him from behind to hug him tightly.

He used her momentum against her by grabbing her nearest arm to spin her around, and then planted a sopping wet kiss on her…

"**Hmm…We have got to stop **_**meeting**_** like this or people are gonna start to talk!," **the Hollow said arrogantly, as he watched the expression on her face change from relief ...to _**WRATH**_…

* * *

(*smiles maniacally*…To be cont.)

* * *

Author's Comments

Thankyou for all of the R&R's so far!

If you liked it, please FOR THE LOVE OF BLEACH let me know,  
-nic

p.s. I'd like to credit some (but not too much) dialogue which came from Bleach episode 123 via Adult Swim on CN

p.s.s. any errors in grammar will be fixed (hopefully) within the next day or so, thankyou for your patience, I edit everything myself...so do me a favor and RE-READ THIS TOMORROW, YOU'LL THANK ME!


	5. Chapter 5

.....

"How cheerfully he seems to grin, How neatly spreads his claws, And welcomes little fishes in, With gently smiling jaws!" -_Dodgson _

_....._

* * *

The Training Grounds beneath Urahara's Shop:

* * *

……..

"**Hmm…We have to stop _meeting_ like this, people are gonna talk!**," Ichigo's inner Hollow said as he watched the expression on her face change from relief to _**WRATH**_…

"You BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU-," Rukia spat out, before quickly backing away from the imposter. She then released her spiritual form from her human guise and brandished her Zanpakuto in it's shikai from, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!!"

"**Aww, how _cute_, you wanna _fight_ first! …That's fine by me, but it's the _making-up_ part that I'm _most_ interested in. …Let's just think of this as _foreplay!_**," the Hollow replied as his eyes crinkled and his smile widened in mischievous delight.

Rukia summoned up her spiritual strength to form a large circular ice ring which rose up from the ground. …However, the Hollow had already used Sonido to disappear from that particular area before a pillar of ice could engulf him.

"**Ha! You missed me! How about you try again, best two out of three? …Or would it be easier for you if I just got _closer?_**, " he chortled as he suddenly appeared directly behind her.

She turned around, instinctively, to strike him. Once more, he disappeared, before reappearing just inches from her face. He then grasped her shoulders and licked her diagonally across her face, leaving a thick trail of saliva around her lips and nose… Afterwards, he maneuvered around her in dizzying circles, leaving a peal of laughter in his wake.

"Y-YOU _PIG!_ YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!!," she screamed with outrage rubbing her nose while brandishing her unruly sword towards his blurred form in a rather clumsy fashion. Battle lust had overcome common sense as her katana whipped clean through the air and struck …nothing. In fact, she'd swung so hard that she was about to hit herself in the back of the head with the sword. …She couldn't counterbalance the force she'd used with the weight of her katana-

"DAMN IT!," she cursed as she hastily relinquished the blade and flash-stepped away from that particular spot, mere moments before the razor-sharp edge could make contact with her cranium.

"**Oh no, you didn't, …th-that was hysterical!**!," the Hollow said, doubling over in a fit of laughter as he continued taunting her, "**I-I bet you couldn't do that again if you-**"

"-Way of Destruction No.33, _Blue Fire Crash Down!!_"

"**-tried!** …**Oh _come on_ now, surely, you can do better than_ that!_**," he said as he sobered up and easily dodged her kidou strike.

He began using Sonido again with lightening speed, easily dodging every attack she threw at him. …Her hands were quickly becoming scorched and raw from overuse. Her breathing became shallow as her personal reitsu stores were rapidly depleting.

"STAND STILL AND FACE ME, YOU _HOLLOW_ COWARD!!," she yelled as her hands balled into tight fists and her face contorted in fury.

"**Does that mean you want me to get _serious?_ …Well then, since you insist.**," he said to her with a menacing glint in his eyes…clearly, Rukia's disparaging hollow-remark had hit a nerve with him.

He then rounded back on her and carefully angled his sword as he approached. With a precision cut and a fraction of a second, he'd managed to slice away half of her uniform. A second later, her breasts and upper body were exposed to the stale air, as her Shinigami robes drooped down and away from her shoulders…without leaving so much as a _scratch_ on her. …Now she stood before him, mouth agape and stripped of dignity, as she became wide-eyed with trepidation and shock (he could have easily killed her)…not to mention the added humiliation of now having to fight a superior opponent completely _topless_.

…Rukia blushed as she stopped fighting, momentarily, to furiously grab what little remained of her robes in attempt to try and maintain her modesty. …But she was finding it difficult to focus, what with one of her hands holding the shredded black material against her chest while the other sore hand struggled to properly grasp her sword. And her temporary lapse of concentration was the only opening the Hollow required…

"**Gotcha!**," he said as he grasped her from behind, pushing her struggling body firmly against himself. ...Which resulted in completely unveiling her chest, as the shredded black fabric slipped easily out from beneath her fingertips. He then made a grab for an exposed breast-

"-NO, NOT _THIS_ TIME!!," she yelled, abandoning her modesty as she summoned up the last of her strength…to release a _pitifully_ small, yet close-range, kidou assault. …It was small in size, yes, …but _effective_, never the less, as she had fired it blindly directly behind herself, into the exposed torso of the unsuspecting Hollow.

Finally, one of Rukia's limited weapons found purchase as the Hollow staggered back and away from her, clutching a fist-sized portion of his right shoulder. He closed his eyes as the maniacal smile faded from his lips, replaced by a rather grim expression. She then watched him stagger a few steps and fall into a kneeling position on the ground as his movements became labored.

Rukia's forehead furrowed with anger and a bit of unease as she saw the blood begin to pool up around his clenched-up fingers. …She cautiously approached his weakened form until she was standing directly over him, sword in hand and her blade pressed firmly against the soft tender tissue beneath the swell of his chin.

"Do you surrender to me?," she said towering over him, half-naked.

"**No, I don't think I will just yet-**"

And, in that instant, the Hollow reached his hand behind Rukia's left knee and pushed her _hard_, forcing her body face down to the ground in a heap. Rukia quickly flipped herself onto her back so that she could face her enemy. …She noted that the smile of the Hollow had returned, more prominent than ever, as he now straddled her body and forced the blade of her own sword against her neck. As she attempted to move her hand to cast a binding kidou, he pressed the blade further against her throat, drawing a single droplet of blood.

"**Tell me now, would you have surrendered to _me_?**," he said as he lifted the blade away and threw it several hundred feet away from her, a distinct clang could be heard as the metal made contact with a nearby rock in the training area.

"And what, exactly, do you intend to do _now_? We're still in Urahara's shop, all I have to do is yell for help!," she said through gritted teeth.

"**You _could_ do that, but it wouldn't really matter. After I explained things, the Shopkeeper is currently on _my_ side. …And even if he wasn't, I know you _still_ wouldn't scream.**," he said with a sadistic grin as he overshadowed her, his teeth gleaming against the cheerfully-painted blue and cloudy skyline.

"You're a _fool_ if you think that!," she said vehemently.

"**Calling out for help is simply not in your nature. You're a rare breed, Rukia. You're not the kind who wants to be rescued. No, you're certainly no princess. …But you know, that's one of the things I admire about you. …And, it's one of the reasons I can _forgive_ you.,**" he said pensively.

"...D-Did you honestly just you say _FORGIVE_ me?!! What do you think I could have_ possibly_ done to need forgiveness from YOU?!!," she said with outrage.

"**Soul Society is now aware of…_me_, Rukia. …One month from now, Ichigo and I will be handed over to them…for termination. …I don't really blame you because I know you didn't do this to either of us _intentionally_.**," the Hollow said as he avoided her gaze, looking off into the faux-distance.

"…You think _I_ did this?!! …I would _never_, y-you're mistaken, this isn't my fault-," but Rukia stopped herself from finishing as she thought back on her conversation with Renji and his warning after he discovered her drawing. …Not to mention, Byakuya's _sudden_ departure after doing untold damage to Urahara's shop. …It could all be traced back to her.

"…I can't believe it. …I am _responsible_ for all of it. …If I had just told Ichigo the truth about you from the very beginning…," she said as her eyes began to pool with unshed tears.

"**There, there, don't beat yourself up over it. After all, I do have a month before they come and collect me. ***laugh* **I'm the one who should be upset here, not you**.," he said as empathetically as he could manage (along with a side of mock sincerity) as he watched her emotions marinate with guilt. (He smiled in spite of himself, as his hands slowly brushed up along the material covering her outer thighs.)

"…Oh my God! What have I _done?_!! Ichigo! W-What can I possibly do to stop this? …M-Maybe if I hurry and get back to the Soul Society, I can try to explain-," she reasoned out loud as her hands covered her face, hiding her streaming tears.

"**-Shhh….now, now.**," he stated as his crafty hands began creeping further up, "**_That_ won't do anyone any good. You, of all people, should know how that scenario would play out. Ichigo would never forgive me if I were to let you go off and get imprisoned again.**," he said as he moved one hand to lightly stroke her silky hair…and then quickly moved down to a naked shoulder.

…Rukia was too distraught to notice the scheming Hollow and his quick-fingered hands, as worry over Ichigo's baleful predicament began flooding her every thought. The Hollow, still straddling her, smiled darkly as he leaned down and into her, before kissing her ever-so-lightly on her trembling lips-

-Rukia instantly became aware of everything at once. She gasped and turned away from him in protest, just as he placed his hands over both of her arms, pinning her as he began kissing her deeply and passionately.

"Sht-op-," she yelped out against his warm mouth as her tears continued to flow freely over her flushed cheeks.

"**-Shh…,**" he broke free from her mouth and traveled to a sensitive spot he knew to be along her earlobe, "**...Even if it meant that I might suffer permanently or _disappear_ in order to do it, tell me, what would you do if I promised to _save_ Ichigo? .**," he said with false-martyrdom as he delicately nibbled the tender lobe.

"*uhnn* Why would you...? ...Y-You would do that?," she said with a smidgeon of hope, though overall, she knew the odds of him helping were doubtful.

"**Normally, no. …But, I might make a rare exception this one time, for _YOU_,**" he said, giving her half-naked body an appraising glance.

Rukia understood his implications all too well…and she quickly thought about her options. She could refuse and he would, most likely, take her anyway. And then what would be the Hollow's motivation for helping Ichigo? But if she were more _willing_ she might then hold some influence over him. …But what would Ichigo think of her for agreeing to this? What would she think of herself??

It was with conflicting emotion that she slowly and hesitantly leaned into his embrace as shivers of anticipation began to travel throughout her entire body. As she closed her eyes in submission, he pressed himself down against her and smiled covertly, away from her line of sight, at his own cleverness.

He turned his head toward her slightly and began kissing her supple neck. He then pulled away from her to better feast his eyes on her body appreciatively. …As she watched him intently, he ran his hands along her shoulders and down to her exposed breasts. His mouth moved down to meet his hands and began gently circling one of her breasts lightly with his tongue as his hand squeezed and stroked the other. A moan escaped from Rukia's lips, as her face began to burn with shame. …He then made her gasp as he placed his warm mouth over one of her erect nipples and began to swirl his tongue over and around the hardened strawberry-hued skin. …He sucked and licked both until she became disoriented and dizzy with _need_.

Rukia found her hands moving of their own accord, as she began to unravel the bindings affixed to his robes and hakama. She then moved her hands expertly over his chest as his clothing fell away from his pale skin…and the material crumpled in folds against the soft faux-desert floor. …She then felt his hands firmly sliding off the remaining fabric still attached to herself. …She blushed feverishly as she realized this was the only garment separating their two naked bodies. …As his hand brushed up against her inner thigh, Rukia jerked slightly. She quickly looked away from him, out of embarrassment-

"**-You liked that, didn't you?**," he said in a sultry whisper into her left ear, as she felt his lips and hot breath tickle her.

" I-"

-But before she could answer, he quickly moved, clamping his mouth down on top of hers. Suddenly, he started moving things along quickly, too quickly. He pushed up one of her knees forcefully and began positioning himself over her. …Something was _wrong_. It was so confusing…she'd agreed to this, so why was he suddenly being so insistent with her? What on Earth had happened to him within the last few seconds to make him rush through the experience? The hollow was skipping over all the tenderness that he'd, so painstakingly, given her during their previous interludes.

"Is something the matter-," she barely got out before he'd pressed himself up against her roughly and forced his way inside her small body.

She wasn't entirely ready for him, and found his urgent entry…quite painful. She closed her eyes and braced herself against the onslaught as he began to withdraw. When he reentered her, things just got worse. His movements became demanding and severely erratic the more he moved in and out of her body. Her body became rigid from his agonizing punishment of it. And just as her sore muscles began to cramp-up from abuse, the intense expression of the Hollow began to contort with distress. His body began shaking uncontrollably…she realized that it wasn't out of pleasure as he cried out-

"-**YOU IDIOT, NO! NOT YET!! STOP INTEREFERING WITH ME, I'M JUST GETTING STARTED-**," the Hollow shouted in protest.

Then, suddenly, (as if things couldn't get anymore bizarre) Rukia stared in disbelief as-

"-GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY, YOU FREAKIN' PARASITE-," Ichigo yelled back as he retook control of his body.

And then he bowed his head and closed his eyes with focus as he became in tuned with his body. …And then he opened his eyes and looked down at his immediate surroundings and saw…a mortified Rukia with whom part of him had been currently…*gulp-*

"-WERE WE JUST….?!! WAS THAT _THING_ JUST….WITH YOU?!! OH MY GOD!! IT WASN'T ME, RUKIA! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! I NEVER KNEW!! FORGIVE ME!! I'LL DO ANYTH-," Ichigo quickly stammered out as he began to withdraw his body from her.

(Rukia felt just awful…for Ichigo. She was basically cheating on him…with himself. And _he_ felt the need to apologize? It should really be _her_, throwing herself at his mercy...not the other way around. She died a little inside as she saw the burning shame on his face…and it was then that she made her choice…)

"-Please Ichigo, don't stop, it feels sooo..*uhhmmnn* good. Please, please, don't stop…," she pretended to moan to him,…though deep down inside she resented herself, along with that Hollow, for having forced her to _fake_ anything. She continued playing her part for _Ichigo's_ sake, pretending to squirm in ecstasy, when she felt anything _but_.

At first, Ichigo didn't know what to think…and all too soon, his tumultuous thoughts were quickly intercepted by another…

(Oh my God, she actually _wants_ me? No wait, she doesn't, she wants a _HOLLOW_?!!), Ichigo thought with fear and disgust, though he began moving his hips slightly in compliance with her sultry request.

(**NO, you _ASS_! She actually just wants, YOU!**), the Hollow answered back, _begrudingly_, within Ichigo's mind.

(You've got to be _kidding_ me! After all that's happened? Am I awake?!!), he thought with awe and wonder.

"Y-You're really ok with me doing-," Ichigo warily asked her.

"Shh….don't say…anything…," Rukia said as her eyes closed while arching her body as she pushed off of the ground, forcing him deeper into herself. ...And to her surprise, he obeyed her and said nothing back. ...This new-found control she had over Ichigo felt strangely…_good_. Soon, a renewed hunger began to consume her thoughts, and this time her elated moaning was genuine.

Ichigo had never seen Rukia in such a provocative state. There was something new and seductive about her body and voice that instilled him with a _desperate_ need to please her. And the thought of pleasing her non-stop _all_ night was _thoroughly_ turning Ichigo on-

**(-ALL NIGHT?!! …Right, _ROOKIE_, that'll happen!!)**

Ichigo ignored his inner Hollow, driving himself into Rukia as she continued grinding against his hips. He wanted to make love to her forever, he wanted to make her scream out his name-

**(Make love? …Forever? What're you kidding me?!! What kind of _MAN_ thinks like _this_?!! …I _swear_ you're GAY. …The fact that you happen to be doing a _chick_ right now is completely beside the point, if you ask me.)**

And then Rukia moaned loudly, once more. It forced Ichigo's attention to her mouth…to admire those moist firm lips…that would look _glorious_ if, somehow, he could get her to wrap them around his-

**(Yo, MINUTE MAN, you really need to stop that! ...I SAID _STOP THINKING LIKE THAT_ OR IT'LL ALL BE OVER IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS, YOU _AMATEUR-)_**

(-UGH! CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP! …BESIDES, I CAN'T HELP IT! …Just look at her. I've never seen her so…well, uh…'horny' before…), Ichigo thought back, blushing furiously as his fingers trailed cautiously along the soft, delicate porcelain skin of her neck down to a taut nipple…as he began softly caressing it.

**(…No? Hmm, that's odd…because _I HAVE!_),** the Hollow answered back with unapologetic glee.

(YOU _FUCKING_ BASTARD!), Ichigo thought back soberly as he closed his eyes in frustration.

His movements began to correspond with his dark thoughts as he abandoned his caresses, and instead, grasped her hard by the waist and began pumping himself furiously into her out of anger and hatred.

"Ohhh, just like _THAT_, Ichigo…*Ohhhhnnn*," Rukia moaned loudly, as she undulated in sensual gratification, beneath him.

Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise and shock as he felt her nails bury themselves deeply into his arms. He began to slow down…until she grabbed hold of his waist firmly and began grinding herself into him. At the same time, she grasped one of his hands and began sucking on his digits one by one. Watching her furiously sucking forced an elicit, carnal groan from his mouth…and only served to increase his desire as he continued thrusting forcefully into her.

(HOLY SHIT!! I-I thought I was hurting her a second ago, b-but she actually _likes_ it when I pound into her like that! …And she looks so freaking _hot_ with my finger in her mouth like that.), Ichigo couldn't help but broadcast as he continued lunging.

**(_This?_ ...This is nothing! I bet you could get her to do more than _this!_)**

(Really? No way!!), Ichigo thought with awe, temporarily forgetting that he was silently conversing with someone he currently despised.

Ichigo, once more, was losing his focus as the need for release was, again, quickly building up within himself. But, just before he lost himself completely, he regained his senses…though he became disgusted with himself, as it took "thinking of his inner Hollow" to stop the current chain of events-

(-_Look_, just get out of my head already, you _PERV!_ …This is supposed to be a private moment!)

**(The _MOMENT_ part sounds about right. …And just who the hell do you think you're fooling? Because of my interruptions, you've lasted three times as long as you usually do-)**

(-I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS, GO AWAY!!!)

**(…Fine. …It's too bad, really. It's a rare thing to see a girl like _her_ thrash around like this. …Pity you'll never see it again. …And mores the pity for _her_, really. Oh well, I offered to help, at least _my_ conscious is clear. …So, how's yours _holding up_, Ichigo?)**, the hollow thought back as he laughed maniacally inside Ichigo's mind,

**(_Pun_ intended, Ichigo!)**, the hollow finished as he continued cerebrally snickering at the teen.

(-After everything you've put us through, you think I'm going to ask you for pointers?!! You can't be SERIOUS?!!)

**(OH JUST GO OUT WITH A _BANG_, ALREADY, YOU SNIVELING TWERP! …Besides, if _you_ can't seal the deal, just give her back to a _REAL_ MAN, like _ME!_)**, and then Ichigo's head began to fill with sick high-pitched Hollow-laughter which played itself in a continuous loop…

...The Hollow had gotten to him. …Soon, his movements became slower and more erratic. The prolonged seconds of hesitation and indecision crawled on for what seemed like hours as Ichigo began to doubt his sexual prowess. He was going to have to do something drastic to avoid coming before Rukia!

…Abruptly, he stopped moving himself and attempted to focus on randomly harmless, non-titillating, subjects. Rukia quickly became suspicious as Ichigo closed his eyes and intently began mumbling something unintelligibly…or so he had thought.

"Hey, why'd you stop, Ichigo. …Wait, are you…? ARE YOU _ACTUALLY_ DOING MATH PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW?!!," she said as she pushed his naked body off of hers and sat upright, pure malice smoldering from her eyes.

Ichigo's strength and will had left him as he peeked fractionally out of one eye, just in time to see Rukia pull back her fist-

(-HOLY CRAP, NOT AGAIN!! ...SCREW IT! FINE, YOU CAN HELP ME!!)

**(...Sure thing, _King._ …All you have to do is just give me control for a little while-)**

(-FUCK _THAT!!_ …And besides, if she ever found out, she'd _never_ forgive me!)

**(…Fine then, best get ready for that right hook. …And oh , by the way, she's not aiming for your _face_ this time-)**

(-What?!! NO RUKIA! NOT THERE!! ANYWHERE BUT _THERE!_ …OKAY! OKAY! TAKE CONTROL, ALREADY!! YOU'VE PROVEN YOUR POINT, YOU _SICK_ BASTARD!! …I'm giving you approximately one minute only-))

**(-What do I look like? _YOU?!!_ Sorry, Chum, but this is gonna take more than a MINUTE!)**

Rukia's arm had now reached full swing-

(FINE! WHATEVER, JUST DO _SOMETHING!_ …OH HELL!! FORGET IT, IT'S TOO LATE, AGHHH…*sniff* …my boxers are never gonna fit the same after this…), Ichigo thought as his body tensed up and he braced for the impact of Rukia's punch-

-Ichigo's body was hollow-fast as he caught her hand a split-moment before she made contact. The consciousness that was Ichigo observed silently in the background...and was simply amazed as he felt his own body grab hers and force her roughly down into the dirt.

"What do you think you're doing-," she stammered as his hand clamped over her mouth and suppressed her speech.

And then Ichigo's consciousness watched with quiet fascination, as his head bowed down and into her stomach…and then further down from there. …Rukia soon found herself thrashing and moaning, involuntarily, as she felt his moist tongue slide in, out, and around her moistened entrance.

"…Ichigo, you've never…done…*hnnnuuummn*…this…*uhh,ahh*…before. …oh-my-God-THAT! D-D-DON'T S-STOP D-DOING _THAT_!!"

The Hollow was clever in that he'd varied his motions enough so as not to arouse her suspicions as to who was really pulling Ichigo's strings. The Hollow didn't mind in the least, he so enjoyed making this woman lose all her inhibitions. She moaned louder when she thought he was Ichigo…and, in Ichigo's defense, it _was_ terribly hard to focus on the task at hand with her so _vocal_. The Hollow began to feel his own demanding _need_ for her heighten. Hmm, where to find relief...maybe if he could just…?

(-W-WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!! GET YOU HAND OFF _THAT-_)

**(-Don't interrupt me! I'm just trying to _maintain_ what you already started, I swear! Look, you're going to thank me for this in a few seconds-)**

-All the rage Rukia had felt just moments before, along with the pleasurable after-effects of Ichigo having been inside her for a fair amount of time, were all that she'd needed to begin to fall over the edge…as Ichigo lapped at her tender folds with furious precision, she gave a slight scream as she felt her sweetness pour out and coat his tongue as she shuddered uncontrollably. …And she continued to convulse in orgasmic waves long after he'd finished and had moved onto _other_ things. She took in all the euphoria and basked in it as her eyes remained closed…she failed to notice that he'd now placed himself strategically between her splayed legs, still shaking from her release.

(Okay, I've been _MORE_ than patient! IT'S _MY_ TURN-)

-And then she cried out, once more, as Ichigo roughly lifted one of her knees and buried himself to the hilt. She had never been so ready for him…and he had never been so _hard_ for her. She could feel his length fill her up entirely and stimulate every tender ridge she had deep inside. …And when he began moving fluidly within her, the experience took her to a whole new level of ecstasy.

…She didn't know where he'd learned it, and at the moment, she didn't care…it was one of the most intoxicating experiences of her existence. …And that was the last coherent thought she could muster before primal lust overwhelmed all her other senses…

…………..

…………..

And far above, off in the distance, a green and white striped hat fell to the slatted floorboards. The owner of the hat had abandoned it while furiously adjusting a rather dusty pair of black binoculars over a small hole in the floor.

Kisuke cursed himself for only making the spying hole to the training area a mere 2-inches in diameter. He found himself having to hold one of the eyepieces like a microscope to get even a _partial_ view. Still, despite the handicap of using only one lens, the spectacle going on below him more than made up for the inconvenience.

Originally, the whole point of spying had been to make sure that Rukia would remain unharmed in the presence of the unpredictable Hollow. …But then? Well? Things got very intense and heated…and then, downright _STEAMY!_ Kisuke soon found himself so titillated he, inadvertently, began chowing down on some of his product from the plentiful stockroom. The continuous chewing seemed to help satisfy the oral fixation he'd suddenly become afflicted with, as he watched the two fornicators below. …He had greedily ingested three-quarters of a box of Chocolate Nougat Bars when-

"Mr. Kisuke? …Umm, could you please let us know when we can practice sparring in the training grounds? I didn't want to bother you, but I lost Jinta's baseball, so I promised I'd be the one to ask you…," Ururu finished shyly, as her cheeks burned with shame.

"Ururu, it's not a problem, you know you can always ask me anything. (…Though your timing could've been better…) You should stop accepting bets and challenges from Jinta. You should realize by now that he overloads the cannon-gun so that he hits the target every time. In fact, between that and the recent Arrancar attacks, there's so much spiritual shrapnel in our yard that the neighbors are starting to notice it. …Anyway, about your request, I think our guests downstairs are just about finished _training_ down there-"

"-Umm, okay, then. I'd better go down and prepare the target range for Jinta.," she said as she turned to leave.

Kisuke suddenly had visions of her, _accidentally_, walking in on the Adult Entertainment still going on down below…

"-Uh, wait a second, Ururu! I-I better go see if Jinta cleaned up the storefront first. You know how much chocolate tends to stain that 'Welcome' mat-"

"-You mean, like it did to your face? …It kind of looks like you have a mustache made out of fudgey worms…," she said pointing at his face with an innocent grin.

Kisuke grinned back as he got up from the floor…and then, unceremoniously, slipped on a mass of candy wrappers and a wooden clog flew through the only window in the room. …And then, from the outside yard, they both heard-

"-GEEZ BOSS, NICE SHOT! …OH GROSS!! IT'S GOT _POO_ ALL OVER IT-"

"-I-I THINK THAT'S CHOCOLATE, JINTA-," Ururu called back.

"-WHO CARES, IT'S STILL GROSS! …HEY BOSS, MAYBE NOW YOU CAN INVEST IN SOME LOAFERS?"

"…You know, Jinta's right, you really would be much more comfortable in a nice pair of loafers. I've heard they even make _brown_ ones.," she said as helpfully as possible.

Kisuke, sporting one _bare_ foot and one adorned with a _gooey_ clog, picked up his green striped hat and placed it back on his head. And then, with as much dignity as he could muster, he headed off towards the main storefront with Ururu tagging happily behind…

* * *

(We could end this here…or not. *snickers*…Tell me, what do _**you**_ think?)

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

* * *

THANKYOU AND PLEASE VOTE ON WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE!

If you liked it, please FOR THE LOVE OF BLEACH let me know,  
-nic :-)

p.s. any errors in grammar will be fixed (hopefully) within the next day or so, thankyou for your patience, I edit everything myself...so do me a favor and RE-READ THIS in 2 days, YOU'LL THANK ME!


	6. Chapter 6

"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." -_Nietzsche _

* * *

Two figures huddled together under a red plaid blanket of sorts, each embraced securely around the other, breathing in time to the other's heartbeat. The flesh of each was marred with a variety of lacerations, welts, and a variety of nasty discolored bruises. Still, despite the abuse their bodies had suffered, the added discomfort of the lumpy uneven ground, and the ever-present smell of sweat and dried blood which permeated the enclosed space…the couple looked ever-blissful, intertwined as they were…and very much in love. And far above the two…

"Okay Kisuke, I'll bite…would you mind telling me why you consider _this_ an emergency?," Yoruichi asked with dismay, looking away from the hole in the floor leading down to the subterranean training grounds, as she set a cold stare upon Urahara.

"I believe the fate of this world is tied to Ichigo Kurosaki. …I need your help with a rather delicate matter, as his alter ego has drawn some …unwanted attention. …And, when I called you, I don't remember ever using the word 'emergency.'"

"You said if I didn't come the consequences could be '_dire_.,'" she quipped back at him.

"I did? …Well then, if you must know…I wasn't really referring to _them_ so much as I was, well…_Me_ really…," he said with a smirk as he shifted his pants slightly so she got a bird's eye view of his..*ahem*…_big_ emergency.

"…Well now, that is quite the problem…for _YOU_. …And you be sure to let me know how it all turns out, okay?"

"Wait-"

"-Oh, and call me again sometime…when you have a _real_ emergency.," she said, disgustedly, as she pivoted herself up off of the floor and turned her back to him…

Kisuke smiled and shook his head, after all these years, he still found himself marveled at her effortless grace and fluidity of movement. He'd often wondered if it were due to the time she spent gallivanting about as a feline, or if she was just naturally gifted? …He'd always suspected the latter. …And his train of thought quickly derailed, as he watched her begin to walk towards the exit-

"-Oh now, don't be like _that_! I'm sorry I told you it was '_dire_.' It just seemed like the fastest way to get you here. …You should take my reaction to your presence as a _compliment_!," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and snuggled into her neck.

"Kisuke, by your logic, a woman should feel blessed every time a man gets an erection. I'm beginning to think the time you've spent among the living has damaged your moral fiber...," she stated as her scowl deepened and she threw his arms aside…

She then crossed her arms and glared back at him. He all but wilted under the scrutiny of her gaze…and then confessed _everything_.

"…It's just…you've visited me so infrequently these passed few years. …Don't you know how much I've missed you?," he finished rather softly as his shoulders sagged dejectedly.

Within a moment, she had spanned the distance between them and embraced him with renewed tenderness.

"You know, you could have saved yourself a lot of _embarrassment_…if you'd only told me that first.," she whispered softly in his ear, "Okay then, I'll help, just start from the beginning…"

And begin, he did. …He informed her of everything that had taken place within the past few days and left out no detail. He explained the current predicament, from start to finish. …She took it all in, wide-eyed, as Kisuke attempted to justify the existence of Ichigo's nameless, Hollow-personality. …She became quite concerned, once it was revealed that Byakuya Kuchiki harbored a murderous grudge against the adolescent's unpredictable persona…

"This is so odd. A _Captain_ should be far more concerned with the present matters of the Soul Society, especially at a time like this! What in the world could this hollow have done that would make a Soul Reaper, especially one as by-the-book as him, forget that we have a War to fight?," she asked exasperatedly.

"Well, I suppose I ought to show you _this_, " he said holding out a piece of crumpled paper to her.

"What the…?," she said as she scrutinized the depiction, "…Is that bunny doing what I _think_ it's doing to the other one?," she asked, tilting her head this way and that, to observe the drawing from other angles.

"I guess it depends on what you _think_ it's doing..," he said, shrugging, as he looked back at her with a mischievous grin that tugged at his lips.

"I think it's doing something you'd just _love_ to do to me …But it's _not_ going to happen, so get that dopey look off your face. I don't reward _anyone_ who summons me at 4 in the morning under false pretenses. …But you're right, Kisuke, this _is_ serious.," she said, folding the drawing in half and handing it back to him.

Urahara's dopey expression was replaced by one of concern. He stared around the room absent-mindedly before his eyes rested on a large out-dated computer with a built in keyboard. His eyes narrowed as he ran a finger along the yellowed-plastic while he wrote a complex formula along the side of it, removing a thick trail of dust.

"..I think I have an idea that's just crazy enough to work. This used to be expensive to buy parts for, but now? People practically give these out-dated models away. I can get parts on the cheap! ," he said excitedly as he began to unscrew the heavy lid off.

"…Great, fascinating," she said with annoyance, "…Though I still fail to see what this hunk of junk has to do with the topic at hand. …I believe the living refer to your condition as 'ADD,'" she said with a mixture of annoyance and awe.

Kisuke stopped working momentarily as he eyed her lithe figure crouching beside him along the floor.

"I have a theory…but right now, that's about all it is. I need your help to test it. What do you say? Up for a little _excitement_?," he asked enthusiastically.

"…Hey, I'm _here_, aren't I? What did you have in mind? …Because quite frankly, I've got nothing.," she replied doubtfully.

"Well, that's not like you… Have you lost your faith in me?," he said, eyeing her with a pained expression.

"…I don't believe that Byakuya will give us the opportunity to prove Ichigo's renewed control over himself. In Byakuya's current state of mind, he's already pronounced Ichigo as guilty. And, if memory serves, he's always had quite a little mean streak when it comes to his pride and his family. And, well…assuming that drawing is in any way accurate? …I can't, in good conscience, argue that Ichigo is in control…and I'm on _your_ side!," she said avoiding making eye contact, with a somewhat guilty expression.

"I never said this was going to be easy-"

"-Easy? Kisuke, I care for the boy too…but just what is it, exactly, we're defending? Can you tell me, _for certain_, that his Hollow didn't attack her? …Because, I can't. …I cannot imagine what you think I can do to help with all this… Do you want me to train him up a bit? I happen to know for fact, that Byakuya still struggles with Shunko-style fighting. Ichigo's a quick study, I'm sure within a few weeks time, he could easily surpass Kuchiki's level. Still, if Ichigo is brought before the Head Captain and is proven to be a menace…shunko won't make much difference in the outcome of his fate. …And even if we somehow managed his escape from them? …Life on the run hasn't exactly been easy, now has it?," Yoruichi finished sadly, leaning her body back along the floor with her head back, staring off into the peeling plaster along the ceiling.

"…You know, sometimes I think you've taken this 'hiding out from your enemies' lifestyle a bit too far. …Don't you remember all the plans we once made, back before all the trouble with Aizen started?," he said, crouching down behind her to knead the tension from the muscles along her neck.

"…Kisuke, that was a very long time ago…much has changed since then. The world is a much crueler place than it used to be.," she said as she took his hand, sat up, and leaned her back against his chest until her body was cradled against him, and her ponytail had completely obscured his face.

"…Careful now," he said as he gently brushed her purple locks off to one side, "or all of that bitterness is going to start aging you," he said as he began to massage the tension away from her soft brown shoulders.

"So what if it does?," she said as she flung her hair back in a flurry, and again, directly into his face, "You know, living the way we have for the past 100 or so years, I'd say we've earned every single wrinkle...and then some. I say 'wear em' with pride.' …And besides, I'm not that _bitter_, …or _old_, for that matter. …We both know you never deserved the punishment Soul Society handed you. …And, I won't be part of any organization that would not have you, Kisuke."

"Oh stop! You're making me _blush_-"

"-And that won't ever change, …_regardless_ of how many times you call me out in the middle of the night to try to get me to _service_ you!,'" she teased him.

"Hey now, as I recall, I'm the one who usually has to beat _you_ off with a stick.," he said as he reached underneath her orange jacket, unfastening one clasp at a time.

"Huh? Well, if that's how you feel about it, Kisuke, be grateful I gave you the practice! …Besides, I have it on _good authority_, that you perform lots of _stick-beating_ after I leave.," she said as she jerked her head back violently.

*CRUNCH*

"-_Gah!_ …You are exceptionally cruel when it comes to my hat, you know…," he said as he removed the crumpled striped brim from his head and then reached his hands underneath her orange jacket, cupping her breasts over her soft black undershirt.

"*tsk* Nice try…but I'm not changing my mind. *sigh* …You're the only man in the _universe_ who I'd ever let get away with this. …By the way, I still want _specific_ details on just what, exactly, you expect me to do about Ichigo…," she capitulated.

And so, Urahara disclosed his plans involving Ichigo to her...or rather, most of them. He thought it best to leave out one or two key points. …History had taught him, that when it came to Yoruichi, it was sometimes easier to ask forgiveness, rather than try and get her permission.

"…Y-You're not _serious?_," she asked incredulously.

"Well, you made a good point earlier. Who knows if Ichigo really is in control, and we must know what we're dealing with, if we are going to defend him. …It's so unlike you to doubt your own abilities. But, if it's any consolation, _I_ happen to think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. If anyone could do this _successfully_, it would certainly have to be you!," he said condescendingly, knowing full-well she would take the bait.

"Huh, just what the world needs…," she surmised while eyeing him shrewdly, "…Another _Pimp_. I'm beginning to think you missed your true calling, Kisuke."

"Well, for whatever it's worth, try and remember it's for a good cause…," he said as he absentmindedly stroked her bare arm.

"…You best hope we get the answers we need _quickly_, or I may well kill him before Byakuya gets the chance! …And if I find out you've any intention of recording this with that pile of junk you're resurrecting, you're _DEAD_. …So, consider yourself warned on both accounts, Urahara.," she said with sincerity.

Urahara cleared his throat uncomfortably, while he nervously fidgeted with his crumpled green-striped hat, which was currently accumulating vast quantities of dust as he skimmed it along the slatted floor.

…

Rukia awoke. She silently took in her surroundings. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the simulated brightness of the training grounds, and finally they rested on the masculine arm of her lover, who presently held her tightly. It was then that she realized, with a bit of unease, that she and Ichigo had spent the entire night in the subterranean training area.

She honestly couldn't remember all of the details, but she remembered the intense feelings of anger, despair, and then euphoria. …But it was all over now…and she began to contemplate the consequences of the previous night's activities. …She had been with _both_ of them, and somehow, they'd all come through it. She then stared, once more, at the arm embracing her. It was disconcerting, as Ichigo rarely held her whenever they managed to share a nap together. …Was he _himself_? …Or was she, once more, with the _other_?

She tried not to dwell on those troubling thoughts, as she noted the musty brown sleeping bag which currently engulfed the two of them. …Where on Earth did this _dirty_ thing come from? …Her eyes roamed around until she finally looked up and along the painted clouds. She spotted the small outline of the open ceiling hatch and the white ladder leading down beneath it. She gasped when she saw, just next to the ladder along the ground…a delicately ornate white serving platter displayed exquisitely on a 70's style TV-tray. The plate was simply brimming with various hot and toasty breakfast goodies. And she could smell the cinnamon and maple syrup from all the way over here…_hmm_…

Rukia unexpectedly found her stomach rumbling rather loudly. She jumped as she suddenly felt a slight jolt behind her, as Ichigo's hand grabbed her. He, too, began to stir awake. Rukia grew anxious, waiting for him to speak and reveal the consciousness within…

"*YAWN* …Hell of a night, huh?," he mumbled, very Ichigo-like, as he pressed himself up against her exposed back and kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Um, yeah, " she said with obvious relief, before asking "…So, are you…are _we_ …okay?," she said without turning around to judge his non-verbal reaction to her question.

"You tell me, _are_ we okay?," he asked her apprehensively.

"You know, if you'd asked me that yesterday morning? …I'd have said 'no.' But now? …I think we are. Or, at the very least, I think we _will_ be…eventually.," she said as she turned her head to snuggle against his chest and kiss his neck.

Ichigo closed his eyes, enjoying the subtle feel of her soft lips…until his stomach started rumbling as well…

"Is it just my imagination, or did someone up there, actually _bake_ muffins?," he asked excitedly as he began to unzip himself out of the massive blanket cocoon.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, …but I vote _you_ go over there and find out. …And don't forget to bring back that tray!," she said as she stole the blanket off him, exposing his naked self just as-

"-YO, ICHIGO!," Kisuke called out across the vacuumed space, as his bare feet dangled down from the dark square within the ceiling…

"Urahara? WAIT! WAIT! GIVE ME A SEC BEFORE YOU COME DOWN HERE!, " he yelled back, while making a naked dash, half-way across the other side of the wide open space, where his pants were casually abandoned and stuck haphazardly in the branches of a desert shrub.

He quickly pulled them on with lightening speed, …and just as he had fastened the last of the bindings-

"-Glad I had that old thing kicking around. It gets, surprisingly, chilly down here!," Urahara exclaimed, from directly behind Ichigo, making him stumble abruptly into that same offending shrub.

"…Oh, uh, right…thanks for the sleeping bag.," he said blushing, as he walked back toward Rukia…who was somehow, already dressed in her robe and mid-way through a sticky-bun. (How in the _hell_ had she managed to do all of that just now?)

"…Well, you two being as _naked_ as jaybirds and all, I figured you could use one!," Urahara said with a mischievous smirk.

Both Ichigo and Rukia blushed furiously at the comment, as they quickly made their way through the overflowing tray of food. Kisuke helped himself to a few baked goodies as well, and soon, the relatively clean side of the "multi-purpose" sleeping bag had become a picnic blanket for the impressive spread of breakfast treats.

"View know, I'm go-ink to replathe thith, righ-fft?," Ichigo said with a mouthful of food, as he lifted a dusty corner of the beaten blanket, while simultaneously gobbling down an impressively large onion bagel, overflowing with melted cheese.

"…Ichigo, now's as good a time as any to tell you, I've enlisted some help. She can train you far better than I can… 'Shunko' has never been my strong suit and from what I've observed, it's not yours either…or Byakuya's, for that matter. But, that's all the more reason why you need to become proficient at it, and quickly."

"What do you mean 'quickly?' Why _quickly_?," Ichigo asked warily.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume that Rukia leaving the Soul Society to rush back here…will probably be considered a further act of 'transgression' and this will, undoubtedly, be used as an excuse to carry out your sentence that much sooner-"

"-But, he's done nothing wrong! I'll tell Byakuya that I wasn't attacked-," Rukia interjected.

"-Do you think that'll matter? Because the 'Byakuya' that I know, wouldn't let a little thing like 'the victim's prerogative' stop him from carrying out his own _twisted_ sense of justice, once he holds a grudge.," said the Ex-Stealth force Captain, as she delicately scaled the ladder. She then pirouetted off of it half-way down, landing stealthily on her toe points, all while eyeing them with a knowing grin.

"Yoruichi!," both Ichigo and Rukia gasped at the same time.

"So then, shall we get started?," she said with a savage smile.

* * *

~ Soul Society ~ mid-afternoon ~

* * *

Renji Abarai finds himself standing awkwardly in front of his Superior's desk. Currently, the chair behind the desk remains empty…but Renji knows it won't be for long. …Renji is anxious…as he knows he should be. Being summoned right in the middle of training didn't really surprise him, considering the degree to which he has betrayed his Captain.

It's not even the first time. …The way things are going, it probably won't be the last. Still, the Lieutenant knows this indiscretion will cost him dearly, and so he shifts his feet nervously, as he tries to prepare himself for the interrogation/onslaught that is sure to follow shortly. …Byakuya Kuchiki is a clever man, and the simple fact is, Renji's betrayal …wasn't.

…And so, he restlessly awaits the damning sentence that he knows is coming, and then he hears the door to the office slide open.

"…I have just been informed that Rukia has failed to make an appearance with Captain Ukitake. This seems rather strange to me, Renji, as I'd _personally_ arranged her placement for Fourth Seat. …So, care to shed some light on this embarrassment?," The Sixth Division Captain asks, with a menacing glare, as he strides into the room and takes his seat.

"…Uh, …yes Sir. …It is believed by many that she is no longer here within the Soul Society-," Renji said with a rather poorly-hidden expression of guilt.

"-Do not take me for a _fool_, Renji. Your continued service as my Lieutenant is not tenured. You're presence within my, or any, division is conditional upon _my_ endorsement. As Captain, it is within my rights to withdraw it, should you prove to me to be unworthy of such a title. …Do we understand each other, Renji?," the Captain finished with an eerie calm, though his cold threat seemed palpable.

"…Yes, Captain.," Renji said dejectedly, as he stared remorsefully at the floor.

"Then _enlighten_ me. …If she is no longer here, then tell me…as it's clear to me that you very well know, where _precisely_ she is!," the Captain finished as the air around them began to ripple with an unprecedented amount of reitsu…which paralyzed Renji with shock and fear…to his very core.

* * *

~ Urahara's Candy Shop ~ main stock room ~

* * *

"So, what is it you wanted to discuss with me, Urahara? …You know, I could probably benefit from some additional training, myself. Especially, if you and Yoruichi are truly convinced that Byakuya will come back here again, intent on killing Ichigo! …So, make this quick, okay?"

At that point Kisuke revealed a shoddily put-together computer, complete with a beige-covered monitor, featuring a 12-inch fuzzy black and white screen. …However, within it, were the distinctly blurred images of Ichigo and Yoruichi training together down below. Kisuke, could see Rukia's interest peak, and he anxiously awaited her response…

"Wow, this equipment is really _old_. …And the picture is terrible. Did you make this yourself? …No offense, but it's rather poor quality given your history with Research & Development, Kisuke," Rukia mumbled to him as her eyes remained fixed on the two blurry figures within.

"None taken, Rukia. What can I say? I don't have the funding that R&D has and business has been bad, given that my store has been prone to multiple attacks, as of late. …In any case, my equipment, isn't _exactly_ the reason I asked you here just now. …I want you to watch this with me for awhile, there is something important about to take place that I need you to see. …Here, I even made you some of my special tea and biscuits!," he said, gesturing toward a small wooden table to her left, draped with a lace doily bestowing a heaping plate of cookies and a steaming mug of tea.

"If you insist.," she hesitantly conceded, as she reluctantly took the tea, "…But this better be important, Kisuke! I'm no fan of _spying_, especially on my friends. …Um, the tea tastes funny, what's in it?"

"Oh, not much, just an _antidote-_"

"-WHAT?"

"-Sorry, I meant, it's an old family recipe…sorry, must be my ADD. Anyway, just relax and enjoy the show…," Kisuke commented as he nervously wiped the sweat from his brow.

As they watched the screen, Urahara adjusted the chipped plastic volume knob, so that they could better hear the conversation going on far below…

"_Again_, Ichigo! …A Captain's Shunko is going to be far superior than anything you've demonstrated to me so far!," Yoruichi instructed with tenacity.

"…Let's just try something _else_, I'm not getting this! I should be getting stronger at the fighting styles I _already_ know, learning something completely new and trying to master it in just a few days just seems _STUPID_ to me! …Look, it's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to teach me. …But, for some reason, I-I can't seem to focus right now...," he lamented with frustration.

"…Perhaps a break would be best, you look …_tired_.," she replied expectantly.

"…Uh, what was that, Yoruichi? …WAIT! ..W-WHY CAN'T I _HEAR_ ANYTHING YOU'RE SAYING?," he said while holding his head. …Though he could see her lips moving, to him, the world had gone completely silent…

"Ichigo? Can you hear me?," she asked, nonchalantly, her eyes cast down, toward the ground…she was _well aware_ of his present condition…still, knowing what would happen to him, did little to stave off her feelings of guilt as she watched him reach full-on panic.

"WH-WHAT THE _HELL_? I-I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING IS GETTING BLURRY! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO…_ME-_," he gasped as his body crumpled to the ground and his eyes fluttered uselessly, while he valiantly tried to maintain eye contact with the ex-Soul Reaper Captain.

Yoruichi focused on her wrist watch long and hard, avoiding his helpless gaze, while she verbally counted down the seconds aloud…

"…17, …16, …15, …14, …13-"

"**-You rang? …That was a pretty _strong_ concoction you slipped him! …He's in for a hell of a headache…I almost feel sorry for the guy. _Almost._ …Meeting me must've been pretty important to you, hmm?**" the Hollow insinuated with a lustful leer as he lay on the ground, non-committal, hands behind his head.

"You're arrival is about twelve seconds earlier than I'd anticipated, it seems your influence over Ichigo gets stronger every time you appear, …interesting.," she mumbled to herself.

"**_Aren't_ I, though? …But, in my defense, 'coming earlier than expected' is something I _rarely_ ever do!**," he said laughing with an insolent grin.

"-In any case, you're here and Ichigo isn't. Do you wish me to continue the training I came here to teach him?"

"**Might as well, ...though I can think of a few things I'd _rather_ be doing right now.**," he said with a meaningful sneer.

"Is that so? …Well, since your mind obviously isn't on training, perhaps you and I can come up with an _alternative_ plan." she said while seductively stripping her orange jacket off, revealing her perfectly supple breasts and hard sculpted body.

(It was common knowledge that most Hollows were aggressive. After all, if the drawing was any indication, this Hollow was very forceful when it came to Rukia…was he truly worth saving, or was he a menace to _all_ women? Yoruichi had promised Kisuke to test this theory…)

"Well? Come on then, I'm game if you are…," she purred tantalizingly as she crouched her body slightly, as if to attack-

-And Before the Hollow could blink in shock, she'd used her signature skill of flash-step to position herself directly in front of him, straddling him expertly between her thighs, and blocking his path in every direction. The Hollow flinched ever-so-slightly in response to her action, this was not at all what he had anticipated from an ex-Soul Reaper Captain, nor from a woman of such _nobility_.

"Hmm, I can feel your reitsu _flaring_, …does that mean what I _think_ it does?," she whispered into his ear, _enticingly_, while she ran her clawed fingers through his unkempt mane.

"**…And here I thought you were _refined._**," he said as he closed his eyes and casually brushed her fingers away, …while her other hand stealthily made its way to the ties of his hakama.

* * *

~ Meanwhile ~

* * *

Rukia had watched Ichigo's training with interest…which turned to _dread_ as the Hollow emerged from within him once more. And then with _horror_ as she witnessed Yoruichi's unusual behavior, she was disturbingly close for mere combat training. Rukia had been about to ask Kisuke what the deal was, when she suddenly caught a glimpse of the mocha beauty sliding a hand towards _her_ boyfriend's pants. And that's when things got ugly-

"HOW _DARE_ SHE!," Rukia screamed with outrage, as she stood up abruptly, knocking the biscuits to the floor along with the ceramic plate…which broke into about a hundred pieces.

"Rukia, please, just _indulge_ me just a bit more. _Patience_ is a virtue."

"URAHARA, YOU'RE _CRAZY_ IF YOU THINK I'LL SIT HERE AND ALLOW THI-?"

-But that was all Rukia was able to get out as Kisuke silently cast a binding kidou… which abruptly stopped her mid-rant, while rooting her body solidly to the floor. …She was no longer able to move, much less protest. …All she could do now, was remain frozen to that very spot, and stare helplessly at the screen, watching the beautiful half-_naked_ form of Yoruichi Shihouin seduce her first and only love… She sat on the floor while a few tears of frustration, silently, slid down her flushed cheeks.

…..

Ichigo's Hollow was a crafty creature. He smelled a trap from the moment he regained control and found the Temptress standing before him. And then he felt Rukia's emotional turmoil wash over him from afar, and his feelings of deception were confirmed… Somehow, he knew she had witnessed everything. …Still, the Hollow smelled an opportunity…after all, Rukia wasn't the _only_ spectator watching…

"**Interesting set-up you got here... So, tell me, how _far_ are you gonna take this?**," the Hollow whispered as he smiled at her _knowingly_, grasping her by the shoulder and closing the gap between them.

He then allowed her hands to fully reach the bindings of his pants.

She hesitated, his odd behavior and reply startled her. Her eyes darted around nervously as she knew Kisuke was watching _everything_. Still, he was counting on her to manipulate the truth from this Hollow by any means necessary. …Things had not gotten _too_ out of control yet.. She could play along a little longer...

"I can go as far as you'd like…," she said as she some bought herself some time, sliding one of her fingers teasingly between her breasts while pursing her lips.

"**If you want me, go for it. …Here I am. …Go on, _touch_ it.**," he taunted, as his smile widened and his expression darkened, "**What's the matter, can't close the deal?**, " he whispered covertly into her ear, while she involuntarily pulled away slightly.

"**What's wrong? …You feel him _watching_ you, don't you? …Worried he's _judging_ you? Worried he's wondering what he _ever_ saw in you? …Afraid he'll think you're a _Whore_?**," he surmised as he grabbed one of her hands and pulled it towards himself even further-

-At that point, she grabbed a hold of his wrist with her other hand and began twisting his arm backwards… He easily broke her hold and kicked her hand away at almost a 90-degree angle. The move caught her off guard, it was SHUNKO! …She had only just taught Ichigo that very move, mere minutes before the Hollow had appeared. …And Ichigo had been utterly hopeless at grasping it. She never dreamed the Hollow would be capable of wielding it so expertly!

"IMPOSSIBLE! …Why do I feel as though you've _played_ me!," she growled with irritation as she retreated to a safer distance away from him.

"**S'easy**, " he said appearing behind her with his skillful use of Sonido, "**…Because, I _DID!_**," he said laughing as he grabbed her by her long silky hair…and threw her sideways into a thorny bush.

"I don't understand, why did you bother with all that posturing and _innuendo_?," she stammered with outrage, as she cart-wheeled her way out of the bush and over to her orange jacket, quickly covering herself up.

"**…I was simply making small talk. Why you went ahead and assumed I was talking about _you_ is beyond me. …Tell me, does the rest of the Soul Society know how _narcissistic_ you are? …If so, maybe that explains why you're no longer welcome there!**," he said with a cruel, high-pitched laugh-

"-THAT'S IT, KISUKE! I'M DONE!," she screamed with outrage, "IF YOU WANT TO SEDUCE THIS SICK PIECE OF SHI-"

"-*tsk*, **Quite the _Lady_ you have here, Shopkeeper!**," the Hollow mumbled (with unbridled glee) to himself, …though it was just loud enough for her to hear-

"-BE MY GUEST!," and with that, she flash-stepped herself out of the training area before another word could be spoken.

…It was the first time Yoruichi had ever failed in any mission that had been set before her…but that's not what troubled her. …The truth was, no man had ever _rejected_ her before. …And she couldn't seem to shake the thought that, somehow, Kisuke had known what the outcome of this confrontation would be all along. Had Kisuke actually used her participation as a means to test _HER_ as well? …She couldn't help but feel vulnerable …and a little used. Damn you _Kisuke_, she thought as she envisioned him and then the smug Hollow, and thought, '_damn you both_.'

A moment later, a disgruntled Kisuke stood in front of Ichigo's Hollowed form.

"Now, was all _that_ really necessary? …You know, most men would die happy if a woman like that had made a pass at them…," Urahara muttered, though strangely, a smile of satisfaction played along his lips.

"**I don't like being toyed with. Next time you'll know better, _won't_ you?**," the Hollow smiled back evilly.

"...Well, I doubt there'll be a next time, …it'll be awhile before she forgives me for all that. …Still, I got a few answers I needed.," Kisuke thought aloud.

"**What a _CHEAP_ production, this was! …I'm bored. You both _bore_ me. Now give me back Rukia! …I can sense her distress, and trust me, you _really_ don't want me to have to go up there and extract her from your freshly renovated store**." he said, staring directly into the direction of the mysterious monitor…as Rukia's eyes widened with shock.

"…Ok, clearly my scheme had a few bugs and didn't go quite as I'd hoped. And, I still need some answers from you. …So, how about we just try the honest approach from here on out. You've earned my trust, somewhat, as I've seen now for myself that not all women seem to be on your menu. …So then tell me, what are your intentions with regards to Miss Rukia Kuchiki?"

"**Rukia and I are…well? It's hard to define, isn't it? I suppose you could say, 'we're _involved._,'**" the Hollow replied with a half-formed grin.

"Well, that's where the problem lies. You see, it's common knowledge that '_Ichigo_ and Rukia' are involved. From my perspective, you're sort of an …unwanted third party.," Kisuke said carefully, as he placed his hands strategically on his katana.

And having heard that, the Hollow began laughing maniacally. Urahara stood by, ready, as he quietly waited for the hysterics to subside…

"**…That's _priceless_! I suppose I'll have to explain things to the both of them then… You see, _I'm_ the reason they're even together at all. …I've been pushing my thoughts and desires into Ichigo's subconscious since that very first night when she first gave us Soul Reaper abilities! …And I'm the reason why we'll _NEVER_ let her go!**"

Kisuke knew the spell bound girl above was still intently listening and watching their every move. He slowly lifted his head up and looked straight into the angle of the camera and stated,

"Well, Rukia, _now_ you know…"

And then Kisuke turned his attention back to Ichigo's current form.

"…Well, that was certainly one hell of a declaration you just made. *sigh* …Someday soon, you'll have to give me some pointers...because, right now, I'm in the doghouse. …Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a tape I have to go upstairs and erase…well, maybe after I make a _copy_, that is…," Urahara muttered, smiling and singing to himself,

"…I feel no pain  
I've got to ch-ch-change  
You know you got it  
when you're going insane  
It makes a grown man cryin' "

…as he walked briskly, with renewed vigor, towards the ladder…

* * *

(Stay tuned for the soon-to-be posted "_DARK WEB: the CONCLUSION_")

* * *

OK, FOR THE EXTRA LONG WAIT, I GIVE YOU...AN EXTRA LONG CHAPPY! YEAH! WOOT! WOOT!

Basically, Kisuke's plan was:

(a) to see how Yuroichi felt about him - (she couldn't follow through with seducing the Hollow because she cared about what Kisuke would think of her)

(b) to see how much influence the Hollow had on Ichigo with reguards to Rukia...(Kisuke suspected that the advances of the Hollow were aimed specifically at Rukia for a reason, and he needed another woman to test that)

...if that seemed confusing, I'll try to clean it up and make it less so over the next few days

If you liked it, please **FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S BLEACH** let me know,  
-nic

p.s. any errors in grammar will be fixed (hopefully) within the next day or so, thankyou for your patience, I edit everything myself...so do me a favor and RE-READ THIS in 2 days, YOU'LL THANK ME!

p.s.s. Italics, bold, and caps, and "..." (dramatic pauses) are used only for emphasis, and are not meant to take from the story, merely add to it...(thankyou for for patience in this matter)


End file.
